Chapter 204
Gyro's Story (ジャイロは, Jairo wa) is the 204th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gyro, the leader of NGL, as a boy grew up in construction camp until he was 12. There he learned how to mix concrete and lay bricks before even learning how to speak. His abusive father was a man of few words who spent his time after work by drinking cheap booze. Because of this Gyro only learned how to talk when he was seven years, furthermore he was only allowed to go to the communal bathroom two times a day. He was also forced to learn how to sleep quietly for the noise of his creaking bed upset his father. Gyro learned only one thing from his father: never be a nuisance for others. Despite his father's cruelty, Gyro treasured these words and idolized him. He had two reasons for this: his father had never ordered him to leave and his father helped him cope with a bad fever when he was five, that required him to stay up caring for his son the entire night. However, these beliefs were shattered when a boy who regularly bullied him, whom he had never did anything against due to his father's lesson of not causing problems for others, tormented him by telling him the truth about the situation of his life. This truth was the fact that his father only kept him around to exploit his labor. This knowledge causes Gyro to attack the older boy in rage. Then the boy, while he has his foot on Gyro's head, shatters his last belief as he tells him that the person who took care of him when he was sick wasn't his father. It was his old next door neighbor, who argued with his hammered father over it. And Gyro's father told the old man that he didn't care whether his son died or not. While trying to process these truths he just heard, he saw his father look at them and just pass them by without doing a thing. This was the moment that Gyro learned that the universe couldn't care less about his existence. Everything he believed was a lie, this left him to become misanthropic and realize that the only reason his father told him never to become a nuisance for others was to get him to not be a nuisance to him. Then one day he found his father drinking in their room and he picked up a hammer and smashed his skull in. Then he stole all his money and left the construction camp. Nine years later, he established NGL then, another nine years later, he turned into an officially recognized nation and became its king. He also became fully disconnected from the human race. Gyro's goal had become to spread evil throughout the world and in order to do this he developed a drug called D² which was manufactured in NGL. He had been planning to do many more evil things before his nation was invaded by the Chimera Ants and he was devoured by the Queen. Yet, when he was reborn into a new body, he could not forget his human memories or his pride of having been a king himself. And as he walked through the town Gon and Killua were currently in, he said to himself he would start over. He knew due to his background in construction, that preparations were necessary in major undertakings. But he wasn't in a hurry and he left town without ever encountering either Killua or Gon. But whether this would prove fortunate for either party would only be known, when eventually they would ultimately meet in the far future. Elsewhere, Colt and Peggy are discussing the disappearance of Chiona and Reikei and their troops and they deduce that the humans are fighting back and targeting those who are going out to forage food for the Queen. Peggy wonders if they should get the Queen to move and if they should inform Neferpitou, Colt is not keen on this but they do so anyway and he tells them to worry about the outside, they will defend the fortress. Colt and Peggy then discuss their collective strength and it is shown that there are 28 Squadron Leaders left who are each in control of 4 to 5 officers who in turn are each in command of 10 to 15 peon soldiers. Also each is organized differently and many have become arrogant since learning Nen. This leads them to conclude to use the others as bait to fight and trap the humans for advising them would be meaningless. Far outside the nest, Netero guesses this exact strategy and Knov predicts their next move and tells Morel they should target the Ant troops indiscriminately regardless of whether they are bait or not, to maximize chaos. He then express that they know their next move too and can possibly finish them off before reinforcements arrive. Back in town, after training with Biscuit, Gon and Killua challenge Knuckle again, while Shoot watches from the shadows. Stating they already won Knuckle over, but that he will ambush them on their way home. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_204 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 20 Category:Chimera Ant arc